Movin' On
by SingleLadiesxoxo
Summary: Sequel to The Plan. 6 years have passed since Santana and the other seniors graduated. Santana has been dating Dani for 5 years, but when Sebastian re-enters Santana's life how long will Santana remain with Dani?


.

Six years had passed since the gang had graduated from McKinley High, six years and everything had changed. Rachel was a Broadway star, what she always wanted to be, Finn was a teacher…he and Rachel had twins, a boy and a girl, Quinn and Puck had reunited and gotten Beth back, Brittany and Artie were still together and had a boy. Sebastian had somehow managed to convince Sam and Blaine to let him have Quinn back, so now Sebastian has his daughter. Santana was the only one out of her friends to not have had any more kids or gotten any kids back; instead she moved on and found herself a new girlfriend…Dani and things were finally getting back to normal, to how they should be.

"San…babe. I don't want to meet any of your exes!" Dani yelled over Santana's loud music. "Excuse me?! What did you just say?" Santana yelled as she turned her music off. "I don't want to meet your exes. I mean why should I put myself through all that torture of thinking 'Why is she with me, when she could be with one of them?' you know?" she asked. "Dani…you don't have to worry about _any_ of that, okay? I love you and only you. Sure I have dated a lot of people in the past, but they've all moved on and so have I, okay?" Santana asked. Dani bit her lip. "Fine, but if I don't like any…I'm dragging you away!" she said with a smile.

At the Spotlight Diner, Finn, Sam, Blaine, Artie and Brittany were all sat around one table and Quinn, Puck, Sebastian and Beth were all sat around another table. Once the last orders were in Santana, Rachel and Kurt took their seats on their appropriate tables. "I thought you'd be sat with RaPaul and Lady Hummel." Quinn said. "You know I would've…but with Trouty Mouth over there the table seemed a bit… full so I thought I'd sit here with you." Santana said, making Puck shake his head at her. "An old friend of yours San?" Dani asked as she sat next to her. "Old friend? Please! I'm Puck. I dated Santana briefly." He said. "Ah, one of the exes…" Dani said. "I'm sorry and you are?" Quinn asked. "She's my girlfriend Q." Santana said. "G-Girlfriend? Wow…I did not see that coming." Sebastian said. "Who are you?" Dani asked making Santana glance away. "I'm Seb. I was the last guy Santana was with…" he said making Quinn roll her eyes. "I think that was Sam, right?" she asked as Santana nodded. "Right. How many of your other exes are here?" Dani asked. "Uhm…there's Finn…and Brittany…and Sam's over there as well." Santana said. Dani frowned as she tried to work out who was who. "The blonde mop of hair, that's Sam. The guy next to Rachel is Finn, they're like married or something now…and Brittany's with Artie, he's the guy in the wheelchair…" Quinn said. "What about you? Did you ever…?" Dani asked making Quinn shake her head. "No. I wouldn't do a thing like that when I have Puck and Beth." She said making Santana smile and silently mouth a thank you. "Momma? When are we going home?" Beth asked. Quinn smiled down at her daughter. "After dinner honey." She said with a smile. "Why can't we go home now?" Beth whined causing Santana to let out a small laugh. "We're having dinner and then going home. Besides mommy and daddy haven't seen their friends in a while." Puck said. "That's not my fault." Beth said stubbornly. "She takes after you Q." Santana said.

Sebastian was standing outside the Spotlight Diner, waiting for someone to come out, someone he needed back in his and his daughter's life. Santana…the only question was how to get her back? He saw the misfits leave the diner and caught Santana about to leave with her new girlfriend. "Santana…can I talk to you?" Sebastian asked as Dani glared at him. Santana sighed a little. "Go. I'll be with Kurt, Rachel and Finn." Dani said with a smile as she kissed Santana goodbye then ran to catch up with Kurt. "What do you want Smythe?" Santana asked. "Look…Quinn's growing up without you…she misses you. Hell even I miss you." he said making her laugh. "I'm sorry. You _miss_ me? Can I ever believe a word that comes out of that meerkat mouth of yours?" Santana asked as she shook her head. Sebastian let out a small sigh. "Please. Can you raise her with me? I can't do it alone." He said. "How do I know this isn't some trick?" she asked. "This is our daughter that we're talking about! I'm done tricking you 'Tana." He said. "Fine. I'll come over, but I'm not agreeing to anything. By the way, how did you get Quinn?" she asked. She wasn't surprised that he was able to do it, just rather curious.

**FLASHBACK**

_Blaine and Sam were at Central Park with Quinn, they were waiting for Santana to arrive. "Daddy!" Quinn said as she spotted Sebastian. This made Blaine and Sam freeze for a moment. "It's okay, Quinnie…Uncle Blaine and Uncle Sam are here. We're just waiting for mommy." Sam said. "Sam…please, she's my daughter. Let me hold her at least until Santana gets here." he said. Blaine glanced at Sam before nodding. "Only until Santana gets here, then you're handing Quinn back to us, okay?" Blaine asked. Sam grabbed Blaine by the wrist and dragged him off so he could talk to him in private. "San's not coming, you know that don't you?" Sam asked as Blaine widened his eyes. "She never told me!" he said. After a few minutes when they came back to get Quinn from Sebastian, they'd gone. Dammit! Santana was gonna kill them._

**END FLASHBACK**

"I cancelled at the last minute, which annoyed Sam. It wasn't my fault, someone phoned in sick and no one else was able to cover their shift, how did you manage to convince them to let you have her?" she asked. "I told them a little white lie; I said that you gave me the all clear and that I could raise her. Pretty smart, eh?" he asked with a small smirk making Santana sigh. "I wanna see my baby." she said. Sebastian looked at her and nodded. "Of course. I'll take you to her and then we can be a family again?" he asked hopefully. "Define family?" she asked. "Parents living together raising their child." He said. "Are there any romantic feelings between the parents?" she asked. "Always. For the sake of their child they'd dump whoever they were dating to make sure that their child was happy." He said. Santana let out a small sigh as she thought about everything. "You hurt me Smythe…I dunno if I can trust you not to hurt me again." She said. "You can trust me. I love you Santana." He said. "Don't. We've been there before!" she said as she stepped back. "I know, it's scary but…you love me too. All you have to do is come home with me, and just see if it's comfortable, us being with Quinn, if it's too weird then you can go back to your girlfriend." He said. "Sounds pretty reasonable." She said with a smile.

When they got to Sebastian's flat, Sebastian's parents were there to greet Santana. "My darling! You came home!" Angelique said as she hugged Santana. Santana smiled and hugged her back. "It's lovely to see you again." She said. "Seb said you had a girlfriend?" Dominic asked. "Yeah. It's complicated." She said with a small smile. "Mommy!" Quinn said as she ran over to Santana, who just picked her up in her arms. "Hi baby. Has daddy been looking after you alright?" she asked. Quinn just nodded happily. "Mommy? Are you and daddy getting back together?" she asked. "We'll see." Sebastian said as he walked over to them. Santana smiled and held her hand out for him; Sebastian smiled and held her hand. "We can do this. We can be a family again." Santana said confidently. She was sure of it, now all she had to do was break up with Dani.

She waited until Quinn was asleep, and that Angelique and Dominic had left before getting out her phone to end her relationship with Dani. When she got her phone out, she saw that she had 10 missed calls from Dani, 5 texts from Finn and 3 voicemails from Rachel, she sighed a little before she finally rang Dani. "Santana! Finally! Where are you? Why haven't you been answering your phone?" Dani asked worriedly. "Dani…this, us. It isn't working." She said. "What?! It's Sebastian isn't it?" she asked. "Dani, please. It's complicated." She said. "Where are you? Let me see how 'complicated' it is, I'll bring Finn and Rachel as well." She said. Santana sighed a little as she gave Dani the address then glanced over at Sebastian with a sad smile, who just chuckled in response.

When they finally arrived they glanced between Santana, Sebastian and someone else. "Santana…please tell me that isn't who I think it is." Rachel said. "Oh it is." She said as she held Quinn close to her. "What's going on here?" Dani asked. "Uncle Finn?" Quinn asked sleepily making Finn smile at her. "I'm here sweetie. Do you want me to tuck you into bed?" he asked as Quinn nodded. Finn smiled as he took her to her bedroom and read her a bedtime story. "Santana! What's going on here? Who was that child?" Dani asked. "That child is mine and Sebastian's daughter." She said.


End file.
